It is unlikely that the designers of the early network, which is referred to as the “Internet” expected it to become as large as it has become. The fact that the global Internet Protocol (IP) address space for 32-bit addresses has been fully allocated is evidence of this. As the Internet grows, new problems will arise and some current problems are getting worse. For example, while network speeds and bandwidth are increasing, so are causes of network latency.
The Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) has taken steps at various times in the past and are presently taking steps to address a number of problems resulting from the Internet's growth. Problems addressed by the IETF are described in a number of “Request for Comments” (RFC) documents published by the IETF. Documents referenced herein and included by reference include: “Request for Comments” (RFC) document RFC 791 edited by J. Postel, titled “Internet Protocol, DARPA Internet Protocol Specification”, published by the IETF in September, 1981; “Request for Comments” (RFC) document RFC 1519 by V. Fuller, et al, titled “Classless Inter-Domain Routing (CIDR): An Address Assignment and Aggregation Strategy”, published by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IEFT), in June, 1999; “Request for Comments” (RFC) document RFC 2460 by S. Deering, et al, titled “Internet Protocol, Version 6, (IPv6) Specification”, published by the IETF in December, 1998; “Request for Comments” (RFC) document RFC 3513 by R. Hinden, et al, titled “Internet Protocol Version 6 (IPv6) Addressing Architecture”, published by the IETF in April, 2003; and “Request for Comments” (RFC) document RFC 2374 by R. Hinden, et al, titled “Aggregatable Global Unicast Address Format”, published by the IETF in July, 1998.
RFC 791 states, “The internet protocol implements two basic functions: addressing and fragmentation”. RFC 791 goes on to state, “A distinction is made between names, addresses, and routes. A name indicates what we seek. An address indicates where it is. A route indicates how to get there. The internet protocol deals primarily with addresses. It is the task of higher level (i.e., host-to-host or application) protocols to make the mapping from names to addresses. The internet module maps internet addresses to local net addresses. It is the task of lower level (i.e., local net or gateways) procedures to make the mapping from local net addresses to routes”.
As demonstrated in the RFCs listed above, addressing has been a source of a number of problems. In order to address a number of current and future problems facing the Internet, the subject matter described herein challenges the distinctions asserted in RFC 791 between and among names, addresses, and routes.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer program products for routing based on a path-based protocol address.